The hunt
by Percabethlover3641
Summary: A pack of wolves turn against Artemis and are killing young demigods. Percy and Annabeth travel to beacon hills to find Scott's pack for only the team work of demigods and a true alpha can defeat the other pack.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf or the percy jackson series**_

** Chapter 1**

**Scott's POV**

I was having a normal day intill I saw a flying horse land in my backyard.

"Stiles, get out here." I yell.

"What do you want scott?" Stiles says walking out.

"ohhh, now I see should I get the baseball bat?" he says

"Not now stiles, and I don't think my mom would be happy with you if you broke another one of her bats." I say

"You guys don't even play baseball, why do you have one." Stiles asks.

"Not now stiles." I say

"I don't try to brake the bats you know." Stiles says.

"yeah, I know. But right now is not the time to be talking about this." I say

The two people jump off the horse thing and walk over.

"Are you Scott Mccall." The guy askes.

"Yeah, may I ask why you are here and what that thing is?" I ask

"I mean I seen a lot of crazy things buts that new." I say.

"hey scott maybe you should ask for their names." Stiles says slowly like I was a baby.

"I was getting there." I say

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" The guy with black hair says.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena" The girl with Blond hair says.

"Great Now where mixing Greek mythology in with us." Stiles says.

"Wait, your guys are half god?" I ask.

"We prefer the term demigods or Half-bloods." Annabeth says.

"Now for your other 'questions. That is blackjack my pegasus and we need your help." Percy says.

"You need our help?" I ask

"yes may we go in before we tell you, out in the open like this is kind of stupid for people like us." Percy asks.

"Yeah" I say.

I open the door and let them in.

"You may want to get every one eles from your pack before we begin." Annabeth says.

"Stiles can you call them over tell them they need to come over fast." I ask

A few minutes later we are sitting down with everyone here.

"Okay for those who don't know, we are demigods, half greek gods and we have been having some trouble where we live." Percy says.

"yeah, you see something has been killing young demigods before they get claimed. The demigods that have been killed are in the ages 10 to 13 years old. see normaly monsters don't pick up on our smell till we are about 13." Annabeth says.

"So, we found out that our goddess Artemis, gave a blessing on werewolves so they could be able to smell younger demigods, so she could allow them to join her hunt before before getting all of- how does she put it annabeth?"Percy askes

"teenage feeling and get hurt by guys. so the gift let them find demigod at a young age, but a pack of the wolves have turned agaist us and is killing us."Annabeth says

"Artemis is trying to stop them but she says we need a powerful pack, so she told us where to find you." Percy says.

"we need a true alpha." They says together.

I must say though it was slight creepy how they finished there each other's sentences.

"Okay, were do we have to go." I say

"Wait your not even going to think that this could be a trap." Derek says.

"derek, Artemis is the goodes of the hunt, she loves wolves we can't just not help her." I say

"Whatever, so what are we doing."Derek says, but I can tell he doesn't trust them yet.

"Well Artemis said you could stay in her cabin at camp, and we are going to long island sound in New York where camp-Half blood is." Percy says.

"Okay how do we get there." I ask

"That part is simple, Our friend has been resting for days to shadowtravel you guys there. So, all we have to do is IM him and he'll be here." Annabeth says.

"IM him? Shadowtravel?" I ask.

"Iris messege him and shadowtravel is a son of Hades thing." percy says.

"Can I use your garden hose" Annabeth says.

"Yeah, but why do you need it." I ask

"You have a better way to make a rainbow." Annabeth asks.

"okay it's right outside the door." I say still confused.

"Does anybody want to meet Blackjack?" Percy asks.

"Yeah" all the girls say and the rest of us follow them out.

All the girls start petting Blackjack.

"What is it Blackjack?" percy says

"Why are you talking to him" Stiles ask.

"My dad created horses so I can understand them." Percy says.

percy looks over at lydia."blackjack says you smell like death, he only says that when there is a child of Hades around, what are you?" Percy asks.

"i'm the faerie of death" lydia says.

"Cool, at least Blackjack likes you, normaly he would never let someone like that near him" Percy says.

"someone like what?" I ask

"Like him." Percy says pointing at a boy in all black.

"Hey, percy" the boy says.

"guys I like you to meet Nico, the son of Hades." Percy says.

"You had to bring him didn't you" Nico says pointing at blackJack.

"There not bad things Nico." Annabeth says.

"They are if they are always running away from you and always saying I smell like death." he says.

We can leave now if you want?" Annabeth says to us.

How about we meet up in a hour to go, I have to tell my mom I'm going" I say

"Okay sound like a plan" Annabeth says


End file.
